monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Guiding Lands
The Guiding Lands (Japanese 導きの地) is a mysterious area first introduced in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. This area, a mishmash of features from the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, and Hoarfrost Reach, is where powerful monsters gather together. Like Moga Woods and the Everwood, it serves as an area to freely hunt randomly-appearing monsters and obtain unique items. Regions Intersection Area 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are accessible by Monsters bound to any one Region, they will likely however move around the closest ones to the their spawning habitat. Because of this, monsters that otherwise could not meet in-game often clash in these areas. These areas mostly provide gathering points for combination and consumables. Forest Region While much of the Intersection Area looks like part of the Forest Region, Area 6 and 7 are the ones to provide unique gathering materials of the Region, and is off-limits for monsters that did not spawn in it. The Region is directly connected to Intersection 1 and 2. Wildspire Region Area 8 and 9 are part of the Wildspire Region, located in the furthest South-west of the Guiding Lands. The closest Intersections are area 2 and 3. Coral Region Area 10 and 11 of the Guiding Land's East are part of the Coral Region. It is linked to Intersection 4. Rotted Region Covering Area 12 and 13 of the Guiding Lands lower East. This Region has Effluvium hazard similar to the middle levels of the Rotten Vale. It is connected to Intersection 3 and 5 via narrow and slanted path. Volcanic Region Only accessible after the the Special Assignment "Reveal Thyself, Destroyer" of the first major update. The Region covers Area 14 and 15 and is linked to intersection 5. Damaging heat is constantly generated in the region, as with the volcanic caverns of Elder's Recess. Tundra Region Only accessible after the the Special Assignment "Across the Lost Path" of the second major update. The Region covers Area 16 and 17 and is linked to intersection 1. This region is modeled after the icy caves and rocky summit of the Hoarfrost Reach, and is just as cold. Region Monster List A list of each region's available monsters and their approximate spawn rates, based on the Hunter's Notes. Monster names in bold are Tempered monsters. Forest Region Wildspire Region Coral Region Rotted Region Volcanic Region Tundra Region Gallery Ancient-forest-guiding-lands-mhwi.jpg|Ancient Forest Region wildspire-waste-guiding-lands-mhwi.jpg|Wildspire Waste Region coral-highlands-guiding-lands-mhwi.jpg|Coral Highlands Region rotten-vale-guiding-lands-mhwi.jpg|Rotten Vale Region elders-recess-guiding-lands-mhwi.jpg|Elder's Recess Region Tundra-guiding-lands-mhwi.jpg|Hoarfrost Reach Region Food Chain Bottom *Dodogama *Great Girros *Great Jagras *Kulu-Ya-Ku *Paolumu *Nightshade Paolumu *Pukei-Pukei *Coral Pukei-Pukei *Tobi-Kadachi *Viper Tobi-Kadachi *Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Middle *Anjanath *Banbaro *Barroth *Lavasioth *Radobaan *Rathian *Pink Rathian *Uragaan Top *Barioth *Brachydios *Raging Brachydios *Diablos *Black Diablos *Fulgur Anjanath *Glavenus *Acidic Glavenus *Gold Rathian *Legiana *Shrieking Legiana *Nargacuga *Odogaron *Ebony Odogaron *Rajang *Rathalos *Azure Rathalos *Silver Rathalos *Savage Deviljho *Seething Bazelgeuse *Tigrex *Brute Tigrex *Yian Garuga *Scarred Yian Garuga *Zinogre *Stygian Zinogre Special *Blackveil Vaal Hazak *Kirin *Kushala Daora *Lunastra *Namielle *Ruiner Nergigante *Teostra *Velkhana Notes *The main areas of the Guiding Lands can be leveled up by hunting monsters and gathering from mining outcrops and bonepiles. This increases the quality of the monsters and items that appear. Tempered monsters appear at high levels. *When the combined levels of the Guiding Lands reach a certain amount, making progress in one area will lower the level of other areas unless a monster belongs to multiple regions(Savage Deviljho, Fulgur Anjanath, Banbaro, etc). *The first Iceborne title update added the ability to lock down region levels and reduced the level-up requirements for higher levels, while the second Iceborne title update added the ability to instantly lower region levels. *Gathering special tracks, hunting monsters, and breaking parts eventually unlocks the ability to lure out a specific monster once the analysis progress gauge is filled. **If the monster matches the special tracks being studied, breaking a part of them will instantly unlock the lure. **Capturing or carving a Tempered monster and/or their severed tail instantly unlocks a lure. *Canteen ingredients will be replenished once the player obtains 250 Research Points. *The monster used for Tailraider Ride is chosen at random from the pool (Jagras, Kestodon, Shamos, Girros, Gastodon, and Wulg; they can be chosen even when a region is not available) and will remain until the player leaves the map. *Large monsters in the Guiding Lands drop unique versions of their normal items that can be used to augment weapons and craft endgame gear. *Items used to craft the Master Rank Zorah Magdaros set can be found in the Guiding Lands. **A Zorah Magdaros skull can be found in the Rotten region, while a rock structure heavily resembling its body can be found in the Volcanic region. *Just like the area itself, the theme for the Guiding Lands features parts of the Ancient Forest's, Wildspire Waste's, Coral Highland's, and Rotten Vale's themes. **After subsequent Iceborne title updates, the theme was extended to include parts of the Elder's Recess and Hoarfrost Reach themes. *An Elder's Recess-based area was added in the first Iceborne title update, while a Hoarfrost Reach-based area was added in the second. *Jyuratodus and Beotodus are the only monsters, and piscine wyverns that don't appear in the Guiding Lands. Lavasioth is the only piscine wyvern that appears in the Guiding Lands. References Category:Areas